Beyond
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: Beyond Birthday has always been alone, unwanted, hated by those around him. But can one equally insane girl change all that, could she stop him from becoming the psychopathic killer he's destined to be? BBxOC Rating may change later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok, my first Death note fiction, this should be hard. I've umm... written it about one of my favourite characters, who just so happens to be Beyond Birthday. I feel more sorry for him than I ever would for kira, 'cos well... you can tell he's slightly insane and kira killed L so F**K YOU KIRA! Sorry about my ramble, I had to try and get myself in a sad and depressed mood because I said 'You know what, I'm going to write something sort of depressing' so I watched L's death because I thought it would make me cry (I cry like a baby every time I see that damn scene!) but guess what, not only I sad, I was thoroughly pissed off with Light I-AM-A-GAY, so my friends, this was when this was created. This was originally going to be a fic about L but oh well... my muse took me somewhere different, while I was thinking of strawberry jam **J

Prof: Uh... B? Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Beyond: Yeah sure, ProfessorAwesomeness does not in any way, shape or form own death note. She does not own me or A or any other characters you may recognise, she only owns her OC's...

Leanna: Hey! How come you never let me do the disclaimer?

Prof: Oh well, someone has already done the disclaimer now...

Leanna: DAMN YOU!

Beyond: Ehhh, I'll just go now

Prof: OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

* * *

Beyond birthday looked from the computer screen to his clock, examining the time. A had been absent from all his lessons so far and BB was starting to get worried, he was his best friend after all. Sighing and shutting his computer's lid Beyond got out of his chair and shuffled to the door, his crimson eyes unblinking. No-one could have prepared him for the horror that awaited him in the room next door. With a deep breath Beyond knocked on the door, knowing full well that if A was just sick he would get an earful of a really angry A. Not particually someone you want to deal with. After a few minutes of waiting there Beyond started to rattle the door handle, as confusion overtook the determination that was on his face. Funny, A never locked the door. "A, I'm coming in" Beyond said as he positioned himself ready to kick the door down and he kicked as hard as he could, making the door come off its hinges and fall to the floor. Beyond saw something that day he would never forget, it haunted him. A was sprawled out on the floor, his light blonde hair looking white against the dark wood and crimson blood flowing freely from the wound in his chest. Beyond screamed and ran over to his best friend, collapsing by the body and clutching it like his life depended on it. Tears dripped from Beyond's face onto A's as he cried freely, not caring anyone heard him. Beyond lay his head on A's chest, his cheek becoming wet and bloodied, as he started crying into the wound. Watari and Rodger ran into the room and tried to pry Beyond off the corpse. "NO!" he screamed clutching A harder, refusing to let go of his only friend.

That was one year ago.

Ever since that day I locked myself in my room and refused to come out. The only time I leave my room is to go into A's room, which was my sanctury. By now is not A's room. I mean ok, no-one lives in it but its not the cluttered room that used to be A's. Now its tidy, which quite frankly scared me. I loved A to peices and always told him we'd never be apart, but he broke that promise. We're apart, I won't see him yet, but soon I will. It's inevitable. Why I didn't notice his unusually short lifespan before made me feel guilty, like I am blamed for his death because I didn't try to stop him. I hate myself for that and look at me, here I am too weak to even try to be reunited with him again. To weak to die. I wish it was me instead of him who died, he was so kind, so full of life but me, Im insane, batshit crazy, no-one but A could ever love me. I'm a monster...

The door rattled and I scowled, everyone knew not to bother me when I'm here, it was a known fact. Not even Watari or Rodger disturb me when I'm in A's room, they know better than that. A girl walked through the door, placing her bags on the floor she started to look around the room, screaming when her eyes rested on me. "FUUUUU-!" she said clutching her chest. "God! You gave me a shock! Um...I must have the wrong room, sorry 'bout that" she said as she picked up her bags and looked at the sheet in her hands. "No, I'm pretty sure I have the right room...What? Do I have something on my face?" she said, dropping her bags on the floor again and put them over her nose protectively. This girl was really pretty, with long white blonde hair and a crimson eye, the other eye was covered by her hair. In some respcts she kind of reminded me of A, same oh so hyper personality and the same annoying antics.

"Anyway, what the hell are you doing in my room. You better not try and stalk me you creep" she looked into my eyes and her eye widened and she brushed her hair out of the other eye revealing a silver one, "You don't hate my eyes do you?" she said covering her silver eye up. I shook my head and she smiled slightly, I looked at her questioningly when she pointed to something in my lap. "What's that?" she said and I held up the jar. "Its jam, do you want some?" I said, smiling as she grabbed a spoon off the bed and opened the jar and at that moment I knew something that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

There you go, over one thousand words! Anyway please review, they make me smile AND they get a free box of cookies! If you don't...well...let's just say that I WILL GET A SHINIGAMI TO DEVOUR YOU'RE SOUL! Got it? **I forgot to mention this before but I wrote this especially for GoddessOfTheKeyblades, who has actually helped me when I have been really depressed after just finding out I am bi-polor. I needed someone and she was there for me and for that I am forever grateful, love you goddess!**


	2. OC Idea

**Fill out this form if you would like you're OC to appear in my story and tell me what they look like so I can add them on to the picture. Please send them via the reviews, so I can add them into the story XD**

**Sorry about how long this is, I like to be completely thorough with this kind of thing.**

**Full name:**

**Meaning of their name:**

**Nickname:**

**Reason for nickname:**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**How old they appear:**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour, length and style:**

**Weight and height:**

**Build of body:**

**Skin tone:**

**Shape of face:**

**Distinguishable marks: (Burns, dimples or beauty marks?)**

**Predominant feature:**

**Character's favourite colour:**

**Favourite music: **

**Least favourite music:**

**Favourite mode of transport: (Motorbike, car or bike)**

**Hobbies:**

**Habits:**

**Greatest strength:**

**Greatest weakness:**

**Soft spots:**

**Biggest vulnerability: **

**Mother:**

**Relationship with her:**

**Father:**

**Relationship with him:**

**Siblings:**

**Relationships with them:**

**Other family backgrounds:**

**Family problems:**

**Talents:**

**Mannerisms:**

**Character flaws:**

**Darkest secret: **

**How do they relate to others:**

**How are they perceived by strangers:**

**Friends:**

**First impression of the character:**

**Favourite clothing:**

**Least favourite clothing:**

**Jewellery:**

**Other accessories:**

**Where do they live:**

**Where do they want to live:**

**Most prized possession:**

**People they secretly admire:**

**Emotional stability:**

**Mental complications:**


	3. Chapter 2

Prof: Haiiii! I'm back, did you miss me?

BB: No, we were beginning to praise the god that killed you...*scowls* But obviously that didn't work because you're still here...

Prof: L! He's being mean again!

L: B, could you please refrain from being mean to Miss Awesomeness please?

Prof: *hugs pikachu plushie given to her by Pikachuthundaxx* Don't you call me miss L, it's just Lila no fancy miss!

L: Fine Lila...

Prof: L! Disclaimer please!

L: *sighs* ProfessorAwesomeness does not own death note or any of the characters you recognise because she is a nobody that has no life.

Prof: *frowns* don't you think you've taken it a bit too far?

L: Not at all...

Prof: That's why I'm dating Mello instead of you!

B: You're dating-

L: MELLO?!

Prof: Shit...I wasn't supposed to mention that...

I looked around wammy's in awe, everything in this house entranced me, especially the children. They were known for their intellect and wit, in all honesty I'm not actually that smart compare to them. So, I was a hacker, big woop! Sighing I glanced at the boy next to me. Looking above his mop of black, messy hair I saw two words: Beyond Birthday, what an odd name! I bit my lip, confused on why I couldn't see his date of death, that's never happened to me before!?

I tapped Beyond on the shoulder, who turned to face me, his crimson eyes burning into my soul. "I need to change, can you please leave?" I said, not daring to look into his eyes. Hurt flickered through them and I dragged my eyes back to the bed, guilt swelling up inside of me when I felt his form get off the bed and shuffle to the door. I looked at the door as he opened it and stepped out of my room, saying something so fast I barely caught it.

"I'm Beyond Birthday...Alyssa"

I paused and looked towards the door in horror as Beyond just smirked and walked off, leaving me wondering how he knew my name. I came to one conclusion, he must have shinigami eyes as well. I closed the door and giggled slightly, walking over to my suitcase I grabbed my 'creature feature' t-shirt and the nearest pair of skinny jeans. I stripped to my underwear, starting to put my top over my head when the door opened. I tossed my shirt over to one side, grabbing the blanket off the bottom of the bed to hide my body that was littered with scars and bruises. There in the doorway stood a horrified Beyond, who I knew had caught sight of the scars that marred my flesh. "Who did that to you?" He said, walking in and closing the door behind him. I spluttered. "Get out!" I screamed "I'm half naked here!". He ignored my pleas and came closer, "I said, who did that to you?" He repeated, attempting to grab my wrist. I opened the door and pushed him out of it, "Get lost! I don't want you or your pity anywhere near me, you'll be like all the rest, pretending to be my friend then you find out the truth and tell everyone!" I screamed and Beyond looked at me shell shocked. Taking one for look at his shocked expression I slammed the door in his face and sunk to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I tried to stop, but I couldn't, it was too hard. Well that's it, I'm fucked. I sighed and got dressed, looking in the mirror at the black mascara stains that trailed down my cheeks. Fixing my make up, I grabbed my studded collar and smiled.

Who needs friends anyway?

I walked down the stairs, getting more than a few curious gazes at my attire. I mean, come-on, they're geniuses haven't they seen the weird before? I knocked on Watari's office door, my eyes flickering to above his head when he opened the door. "Oh, hello Alyssa. I see you are settled into your room" He said, his eyes shining with wisdom. I smiled slightly, he was too kind for his own good. One thought passed through my mind as I walked into his office.

**_Why must humans always be so stupid?_**

* * *

**ooohhhh you guys, PLOT TWIST! I wasn't originally planning this but oh well, what you gonna do 'bout it? I never plan any of these types of things but they just happen...Soooooo, now we've found out that Alyssa is not good but bad (well sort of...) and she possesses shingami eyes (Planned) who knows what is going to happen next? I expect to update in at least the next week or so, I have left you hanging FAR too long. I know this is shorter than the rest, but bear with me here 'kay?**

**Bye!**


End file.
